Una Historia Dramática con One Direction
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Camille, Vania, Coraline, Marcelinne y Caitlyn disfrutan de un viaje en Londres, están hospedadas en el "The Sky Hotel" en donde también se hospedan los chicos de la boy band One Direction. Los integrantes de BTR también harán su aparición también con las chicas que nadie quería como enemigas. Historia Co-creada con Macetera007 y Marvelized
1. El Comienzo

Hola! Bueno, es un fic de mi boyband favorita One Direction, Espero que con alguna de las cinco chicas puedan sentirse identificada y que también obviamente les guste la historia que escribí junto a mis amigas **Macetera007 y Marvelized** ¡Disfruten el capítulo 1!

* * *

**El Comienzo**

**Caitlyn PoV**

Estaba en mi departamento con dos de mis cinco amigas, aguardando la llegada de las otras chicas para ir al aeropuerto.

-Oye Caitlyn ¿Y tus maletas? –me preguntó Vania.

-¡Ay no sé! –me desesperé.

-Ehh… ¿No son esas? –dijo Camille mientras señalaba mis dos maletas que estaban en mi sofá.

-¡Oh! Cierto, gracias Camille.

Mi amiga Camille es de tez un poco morena, como la mía, tiene unos ojos verdes y un cabello castaño rizado salvo por su flequillo que se lo alisa y es de estatura baja.

-Sí que eres despistada –rió Camille.

-Dímelo a mí –dijo mi amiga Vania –Si no se las hubiera mencionado, las chicas habrían llegado y en el aeropuerto recién se habría percatado de que llegó allá sin maletas.

Vania es un poco más alta que Camille, ella tiene es morena, sus ojos son color café y su cabello color castaño recaía por sus hombros haciendo una especie de ola.

-Ya… pero al menos no pasó nada –dije.

Alguien toca la puerta de mi departamento, resultó ser Marcelinne, ella es la más morena de todas nosotras, es del mismo porte que Vania pero menor que todas por meses, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran muy oscuros.

-¡Coraline está afuera! –gritó Marcelinne.

-Okey, bajamos enseguida –gritó Vania atrás de mí.

Tomamos las maletas y bajamos al auto negro de Coraline, la cual estaba apoyada en este. Coraline es la más blanca de todas, su cabello castaño le llegaba a los hombros, al vernos salir del edificio sonrió y subió al asiento del piloto. La seguimos y puso el auto en marcha.

-Pónganse los cinturones –dijo Coraline.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, esperamos a que nuestro vuelo llegara para poder abordarlo. Ya cuando terminamos el viaje, después de horas, abandonamos el avión pero Marcelinne tenía muchas nauseas, Camille tenía mucha hambre y yo, como siempre, mucho sueño.

Nos estaba esperando la minivan que nos llevaría al "The Sky Hotel" en donde deberíamos hospedarnos en Londres gracias al premio que ganamos gracias a que Marcelinne nos obligó a inscribirnos.

Al llegar allá, Marcelinne tuvo que ir a mostrar los documentos que demostraban nuestra estadía en ese LUJOSO hotel, en el cual debían de hospedarse estrellas de cine, parlamentarios… o músicos.

La suite que nos tocó era la del piso 28, dos pisos antes del pent-house. Era realmente grande, cinco habitaciones, tres baños con jacuzzi, jabones y velas muy aromáticas, pantallas plasma y la vista desde el balcón era preciosa.

-¡Es realmente asombroso! –gritó Coraline.

-Yo quiero ir a recorrer el lugar… ¿Vamos? –nos alentó Vania.

-¡Obvio! –dijo Coraline –Es temprano… además debemos averiguar en donde está el comedor… tengo algo de hambre.

-Yo no tengo algo de hambre… ¡Tengo mucha hambre! –gritó con algo de sufrimiento Camille.

-Yo tengo sueño… déjenme morir aquí –supliqué.

-Pero Cait… -dijo Marcelinne.

-Vamos… -me alentó Vania nuevamente.

-Ay no –dije –Lo siento, déjenme descansar aunque sea media hora, las alcanzaré más tarde –dije.

-Bueno –dijo Coraline –Cualquier cosa te llamamos o nos llamas ¿vale?

-Vale –dije.

Mis amigas se fueron y yo me dirigí a una de las cinco habitaciones, me aseguré de que la vista fuera hermosa para poder dormir tranquila. Pero lamentablemente no pude dormir porque al recostarme se me quitó el sueño.

Salí de la habitación y bajé por el elevador, al llegar ya al piso principal choqué con un chico que al parecer se camuflaba.

-Perdón –dije avergonzada –No te vi.

-No te preocupes –dijo arreglándose los lentes y su castaño cabello con mechón amarillo ¿Dónde he visto ese estilo antes? –Fue culpa mía, no me debí de atravesar en la salida del elevador.

-Bueno… entonces… adiós –dije despidiéndome con la mano

-Adiós –dijo él dedicándome una sonrisa.

Divisé el comedor central, entré y no había rastro de mis amigas, creí que Camille y Coraline podían estar aquí, ya que a decir verdad, las dos tenían hambre. Salí del lugar y me dirigí a la salida que daba al patio pero alguien me tocó el hombro. Me di vuelta y resultó ser el mismo chico con el que choqué.

-Disculpa… ¿estás sola? –preguntó.

-Algo así, estoy buscando a mis amigas.

-¿Te acompaño? Si quieres también puedo enseñarte el hotel.

-De acuerdo, será divertido.

Caminos por los alrededores y cerca de la piscina vi a mis amigas.

-¡Allá están! –dije.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos chica.

-Nos vemos chico.

Corrí hacia mis amigas las cuáles me vieron y se acercaron a mí igual.

-Las estuve buscando –dije.

-Nosotras que te hacíamos durmiendo como un bebé… ¡Cómo en el avión! –rió Camille.

-No pude dormir –dije –Así que decidí venir…

-No sabes lo que pasó –dijo Marcelinne.

-Obvio que no sé si estaba buscándolas por todo el hotel –reí – ¿Pero qué pasó?

-Vania conoció al sexy salvavidas –se burló Coraline.

-¿En serio Vania?

-Ay no… -dijo –Ustedes que inventan cosas, solamente lo saludé, me contó que se llamaba Paolo y que era de Puerto Rico ¡Nada más! Además ¿Qué tanto se burlan? Si Marcelinne coqueteó con el conserje.

-Wow, es increíble que en menos de una hora dos ya tengan novios… -reí.

-¿Qué menos de una hora? ¡Menos de media hora! –rió Coraline.

-Ya pero en serio… ¿Quién es el conserje? –pregunté.

-Se llama Lucio, es moreno y de origen Mexicano –dijo Marcelinne.

-Y Marcelinne se enamoró –dijo Camille.

-Oigan… ¿vamos a almorzar? –dije.

Todas aceptaron y nos dirigimos al comedor, quedamos sorprendidas por la atención que tuvimos, después con las chicas decidimos ir a recorrer la ciudad para localizar un lugar en donde pudiéramos pasar el rato bailando y compartiendo con ingleses.

-Pero primero… arreglémonos, si encontramos un lugar ingresamos de inmediato –dijo Camille.

-De acuerdo –dijimos todas.

Cada una nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones para arreglarnos, ya cuando estuvimos listas, todas con jeans, polera y chaquetas, salimos.

-En serio era muy lindo ese chico –dijo Coraline

-No me digas que te unirás al club de las con novio –dije.

-¡No tengo novio! –gritó Vania.

-¡Yo tampoco! –dijo Marcelinne.

-Ya pero no se enojen, son solo bromas inocentes –rió Camille.

Encontramos un bar, decidimos entrar y nos dirigimos a la barra para ordenar algo _suave_

-Coraline, por favor regula tus copas –dijo Vania –Mira que no quiero pasar la vergüenza de mi vida llevando a una borracha al "The Sky Hotel"

-¿Yo? Yo no tomo mucho –dijo Coraline negando con la cabeza –Aquí la alcohólica es Camille.

-¡Mentira! ¡Es Caitlyn! –dijo Camille.

-¡A mí no me metan! Yo soy sana –dije haciéndome la santa.

-Ajá, claro y tu mamá es virgen –dijo con evidente sarcasmo Marcelinne.

Unos chicos se nos acercaron e invitaron a bailar a Marcelinne, Camille y Vania, así que con Coraline nos quedamos sacándonos fotos mientras tomábamos más copas _suaves_, hasta que alguien nuevamente me toca el hombro.

-¿Tú me estás siguiendo? –rió el chico con el mechón rubio.

-No… tú me sigues a mí –dije.

-No me digas, no te pregunté tu nombre… ¿Cuál es? Caitlyn y ella es mi amiga Co… -no pude terminar de hablar ya que Coraline se me había perdido de vista hasta que la vi bailando con un chico pelirrojo –Que ya no está…

-Un gusto Caitlyn…

-¿Y el tuyo cuál es? –pregunté.

Suspiró y se sacó las gafas y el gorro que llevaba puesto…

-Me presento… Soy Zayn Malik.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado... ¡Aún no hay ningún romance! Recién se están conociendo... y eso solamente Caitlyn y Zayn... **¿Reviews?**

Nos leemos en el cap número 2... ¡Bye!


	2. Conociéndonos

**Conociéndonos**

**Caitlyn PoV**

- Debe ser una broma –dije.

-No, no soy de broma, soy el verdadero Zayn Malik

Me quedé plasmada, perpleja, asombrada… ¡Estaba hablando con Zayn Malik de One Direction!

-¿Dónde están las cámaras? –pregunté chistosa.

-No es una joda, es verdad. Soy Zayn Malik, integrante de One Direction ¡Estoy aquí! –rió Zayn.

Lo quedé mirando, veía como a 3 Zayn alrededor de él. Torcí el gesto y comencé a tocarle la cara.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Eres de verdad? –dije mientras manoseaba completamente su cara.

-Sí, lo soy –reía Zayn al notar que estaba media pasada de copas –Eres igual a Niall.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí, hace las mismas locuras.

-Y bueno Zayn ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí en Londres?

-Estoy bien gracias, básicamente estoy de _vacaciones _por un mes… con mis compañeros y amigos… ¿Tú qué haces acá? Digo… tienes un acento extranjero, pero muy lindo –dijo tiernamente Zayn.

-Bueno, soy de Chile, pero tengo descendencia inglesa por eso mi nombre es así, como el de mis amigas, todas con nombres y apellidos ingleses, pero como fuimos criadas en Chile tenemos el acento medio extraño –alcancé a balbucear –Y bueno… ahora estoy aquí, en un bar… hablando contigo.

-¡Qué suerte la tuya! Por conocer a alguien como yo –bromeó Zayn.

-¡Dios! Qué engreído –reí.

-Jeje… es broma ¿Y dónde están tus amigas?

-Deben estar por la pista de baile…

-¡Arrepiéntete pecador! –dijo un borracho que tenía una tarjeta de presentación que decía "Jesús"

-Ems… okey –dije arqueando una ceja.

-Gracias por escuchar mi palabra –dijo el borracho y se fue.

-¿Se ven muchos tipos así en Londres? –pregunté.

-En realidad… no lo sé… Pero bueno ¿Me presentas a tus amigas?

-¡Oh! Claro.

Con el poco equilibrio que tenía, me incorporé y traté de divisar a alguna de mis amigas, pero solamente divisé al pelirrojo que sacó a bailar a Coraline.

-Hey ¿Eres tú amiga de Caroline?

-Coraline –corregí –Sí, ¿se puede saber dónde está?

-Mira por ti misma –dijo mientras señalaba a mi amiga que estaba bailando sobre una mesa con una copa en su mano.

-Oh por Dios… ¡Coraline! –grité separándome se Zayn y el pelirrojo -¡Coraline!

-¿Qué pasa Caitlyn? –dijo de malhumor y levantando su copa.

-¡Baja inmediatamente! –ordené.

-Ahh… -resongó –No me jodas, estoy bailando con mi amiga Camille.

-¿Camille?

-Sí, ¿acaso estás borracha que no la ves? Está en la mesa de allá –dijo señalando a Camille que estaba en el mismo estado que ella.

-¡Camille! –Corrí hasta su mesa, pero ahora Camille hacía movimientos sensuales -¡Camille! ¿Qué haces, borracha?

-¡Festejo Cait! Festejo –dijo mientras alzaba su copa y bebía el líquido que había adentro.

-Estás muy borracha… vámonos al hotel ahora.

-Una canción más… toma –me pasó una copa –Sube y baila conmigo.

-No Camille, vámonos.

Tomó mi brazo y me hizo beber, quedé más mareada de lo que estaba antes y de ahí me quedé bailando con Camille.

Al parecer me quedé dormida o algo porque desperté en el hotel, eran las 3:30 am… Vania tenía a Coraline en sus hombros la cual parecía un trapo y Marcelinne a Camille que estaba en el mismo estado.

-¡Son una vergüenza! –dijo Vania dejando a Coraline en su habitación.

-Ya, no las culpes, venimos a pasarla bien –dijo Marcelinne mientras dejaba a Camille en su habitación.

-Juro por Dios que nunca más tomo, me duele mucho la cabeza –dijo Camille desde su habitación.

Luego de todo nos fuimos a dormir y recordé que no alcancé a despedirme de Zayn, pero demás que mañana lo vuelvo a ver.

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡Levántense! Debemos ir a desayunar –dijo Vania en tono de películas.

Vania, Marcelinne y yo nos fuimos a desayunar sin Camille ni Coraline porque estaban con resaca, fruto de su tomatera de anoche.

-Caitlyn –me llamó Marcelinne –No entiendo… ¿Por qué no quedaste como Coraline y Camille?

-Porque… soy genial –presumí.

-Igual eres alcohólica –dijo Vania.

Comimos waffles con mermelada de mora y una taza de té verde. De repente vi a Zayn entrar al comedor con dos chicos, los cuales se situaron en la mesa, continua a la nuestra. Marcelinne, que es la que más se demora, terminó de desayunar y nos dispusimos a salir del comedor, cuando Marcelinne tropieza y un chico la atrapó.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico.

-Sí… sí gracias –dijo Marcelinne.

Con Vania nos miramos sorprendidas, ella sabía que él era Liam… el amor platónico de Marcelinne.

-Que bueno –dijo Liam –A propósito, un gusto, me presento soy Liam Payne.

-Soy Marcelinne Reed –dijo estrechando su mano.

-Hola Caitlyn –me saludó Zayn con un abrazo.

-Hola Zayn –correspondí.

-Ahora… ¿Me presentas a tus amigas?

-Claro, Zayn ellas son Vania y Marcelinne, Vania y Marcelinne… El es Zayn Malik.

-Un gusto Marcelinne… un gusto Vania

-¿No nos presentas a los tuyos? –dije.

-Caitlyn, Vania y Marcelinne, ellos son Liam y Niall… chicos ellas son Vania, Marcelinne y mi nueva amiga Caitlyn.

-Un gusto chicas… ¡Al fin conocemos a la famosa Caitlyn! –dijo Liam.

-Es más bonita de lo que pensé –dijo Niall.

Al verlo, al tocar su mejilla con la mía, sentí mariposas en mi estómago y un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, lo miré a los ojos y al parecer él sintió lo mismo. Son los ojos más lindos que pude haber visto, noté que se sonrojó, sé que yo igual lo hice… Nos quedamos mirando un buen rato hasta que Vania mató mi momento.

-¡Vamos a la piscina! –dijo alegremente Vania.

-Okey –dije.

-¿Podemos acompañarlas? –preguntó Zayn.

-¡Sería glorioso! -gritó Marcelinne llamando la atención de la gente que estaba en el comedor.

-Bueno –dijo Liam –Vamos a cambiar ropa… Las vamos a buscar a su habitación cuando terminemos de desayunar.

-Sí, sin mi comida no vivo –dijo Niall.

-Bueno –dijo Vania –Entonces vayan a buscarnos a la habitación 28A del piso 28.

-Allá iremos –dijo Zayn guiñándole el ojo a Vania.

Nos fuimos a la habitación a cambiarnos de ropa, con Marcelinne estábamos de buen humor, pero Vania estaba un poco molesta.

-¿Qué te sucede Vania? –pregunté.

-Es Zayn –dijo tajantemente.

-¿Qué tiene? –preguntó Marcelinne.

-Ustedes saben que me gusta One Direction… pero no me gusta mucho Zayn.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté.

-Porque es un engreído…

-Pero antes era tu platónico –dijo Marcelinne.

-Era, Marcelinne, lo era.

Nos pusimos nuestros trajes de baño, el de Marcelinne era color violeta, el de Vania era azul y el mío verde. Pero estábamos con un short de mezclilla y unas poleras del mismo color que nuestro traje de baño.

-¿Coraline y Camille dónde estarán? –preguntó Marcelinne.

-Quizás bajaron cuando nosotras subimos –dijo Vania ya con mejor humor.

-Quizás –dijo Marcelinne.

Nos sentamos a ver un poco de televisión cuando tocan el timbre, me mandaron a abrir.

-Hola chicos –dije -¡OMG! Son todos ustedes… los cinco chicos de One Direction

-Hola Caitlyn… soy Harry –dijo Harry mientras me saludaba.

-Y yo Louis –dijo abrazándome.

-Bueno… ¿vamos? –preguntó Liam.

-Vamos chicas –dije.

Bajamos en el ascensor, hablamos de lo grande que era el hotel y al llegar a la piscina vimos a Camille y a Coraline, ambas mirando como babosas al salvavidas Paolo.

-¡Coraline! ¡Camille! –gritó Marcelinne y corrió hacia ellas.

-¡Hey chicas! –gritó Vania mientras corría -¿Cómo están?

-¿Quién es Coraline y Camille? –me preguntó Harry.

-Coraline es la chica blanca de traje rojo y Camille es la de traje naranja –contesté.

Al igual que mis amigas corrí hacia mis amigas, me saqué el short y la polera y con la toalla lo dejé todo en una silla que había bajo el sol. Me metí de a poco al agua ignorando a los chicos y solamente nadé hacia mis amigas.

-¿Cómo amanecieron mis borrachas favoritas? –pregunté.

-Bien gracias borracha número uno –me dijo Coraline.

-¿Qué tanto miran al salvavidas? –preguntó Vania.

-¿Es que no lo ves? –dijo Camille.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es muy sexy, mira sus piernas, mira sus músculos –dijo Coraline casi babeando.

-¿Te traigo un balde? –preguntó Marcelinne.

-Son pesadas –rió Camille -¿Quiénes son esos chicos que se están acercando?

-Son los de One Direction –dijo Vania.

-Hola chicas, soy Zayn Malik.

-Yo soy Harry Styles.

-Mi nombre el Liam Payne.

-Yo soy Luis Tomlinson.

-Pues… soy Niall Horan.

-A todas las conocíamos menos a ustedes –dijo Zayn señalando a Camille y Coraline.

-Soy Coraline Jackman

-Yo soy Camille Howard.

-Un gusto Camille –dijo Harry.

Noté al instante esa situación, a Harry le quedó gustando mi amiga Camille y también me di cuenta de que a ella no le causó ninguna impresión. Liam hablaba mucho con Marcelinne, demasiado, Zayn, Louis y Harry hablaron entre sí, Coraline, Vania y Camille también… Pero Niall y yo nos quedamos casi al centro de la piscina hablando de… ningún tema en específico, yo le contaba lo que me había pasado en la escuela y cómo logré entrar a la educación superior y él me contaba de lo difícil que era su trabajo.

Se nos pasó rápido la hora hablando… me di cuenta que Camille, Coraline y Vania estaban hablando con el _sexy _salvavidas, que Harry, Louis y Zayn al parecer estaban celosos y que Liam y Marcelinne parecían dos tórtolos enamorados.

Fuimos a almorzar y luego nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación para poder descansar un poco.

-Chicas quiero comentarles algo –dijo Marcelinne –Me di cuenta de unas cosas.

Nos sentamos todas en los sofás que había en la habitación, atentas a lo que mi amiga nos quería decir.

-Suéltalo Marcelinne –pidió Vania.

-Noté que… le gusto a Liam.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunté.

-Se le nota en los ojos.

-¿No será una ilusión? –preguntó Vania.

-No, siento que puede ver más allá de ellos… también me di cuenta de que Harry, Louis y Zayn estaban celosos porque Camille, Coraline y Vania hablaban con el salvavidas.

-Ay ya –dije –Estás loca…

-¿Tan loca cómo para darme cuenta que sientes cosas por Niall?

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews... Dejen otro... Actualizaremos pronto c:


	3. ¿Nació el romance?

**¿Nació el romance?**

**Caitlyn PoV.**

-Marcelinne –dije –Apenas lo conoces… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-A diferencia de ustedes, tengo mi sexto sentido más desarrollado –dijo con algo de molestia en su hablar.

-Ya, pero no te enojes –dijo Vania.

-No me enojo, solo digo –agregó Marcelinne.

Tomamos una ducha, y luego nos arreglamos para ir a cenar, nos sentamos en la misma mesa del almuerzo.

-¿Qué haremos mañana? –preguntó Camille.

-¡Podríamos ir a recorrer la ciudad! –gritó con entusiasmo Coraline –Así quizás encuentre mi regalo perfecto de cumpleaños.

-Sí, tal vez –dije –Pero al parecer lo encontraste aquí ¿no? –dije mientras vi que Louis hacía ingreso al comedor junto a todo los chicos… ¡Esto parece un sueño!

-¡Ay!, no molestes –dijo Coraline.

-¡Hola chicas! –dijo Louis saludándonos con la mano -¿Nos añaden a su mesa?

-Claro –dijo Marcelinne.

Liam tomó asiento junto a Marcelinne… ¿Tan rápido se enamoró? El orden de todos era: Liam, Marcelinne, Camille, Harry, Louis, Coraline, Vania, Zayn, yo, Niall y al lado de él estaba Liam.

Comenzamos a hablar de la temperatura que había, cuando a Camille la llaman por teléfono y sale a atender la llamada fuera del comedor.

-¿Quién habrá sido? –preguntó Vania.

-Demás que es Jorge –dijo Coraline.

-¿Jorge? ¿Quién es Jorge? –me preguntó Zayn.

-El novio de Camille –respondí.

-¡¿Novio?! –gritó Harry.

-Sí, novio. A decir verdad no me agrada mucho –dijo Marcelinne con un gesto de molestia.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Niall.

-No lo sé, me da mala espina –respondió Marcelinne.

-A mí me cae bien, es un buen tipo además de ser buena onda –sonreí al hacer ese comentario.

-Caitlyn –me llamó Harry.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo es? Física y psicológicamente.

-Pues, es como de tu porte, es de piel morena, tiene los ojos café y una linda sonrisa. Psicológicamente es demasiado divertido, gracioso… pero es muy celoso –finalicé.

-¡Ja! Yo soy más guapo y no soy celoso –dijo Harry tirándose su cabello hacia atrás.

-Sí, como digas princesa –dijo Louis mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

-¡Ahí viene! –gritó Liam.

-Sí… aquí vengo –dijo Camille con cara de extrañada.

-Y cuéntennos chicas… -dijo Zayn con sus manos entrelazadas.

Estuvimos esperando a que nos hiciera alguna pregunta, pero se limitó a cerras los ojos y sonreír de una forma extraña. Miré a Louis y él me sonrió y levantó los hombros en señal de "no sé", miré a Liam y él me hizo señas con sus manos en señal de "Calma", Harry me miró y negó con la cabeza, miré a mis amigas y todas estaban con una expresión en sus rostros que decía claramente "¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?"… Iba a mirar a Niall pero este me tapó los ojos.

-Yo te protejo –susurró en mi oído.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, solamente solté una risita.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Vania con algo de malhumor en su hablar -¿Qué quieres que contemos?

Zayn apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y rió, llamando la atención de todos los ancianitos que se encontraban en el hotel.

-Bueno, primero –dijo Zayn –Quiero saber ¿Cuántas de ustedes tienen novio? Levanten la mano.

La única que la levantó fue Camille. Ante eso Harry se mordió los labios y apretó los puños, lo miré preocupada al igual que Liam.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó Vania.

-Sí preciosa –dijo Zayn guiñándole el ojo -¿Cuántos novios han tenido cada una?

-¿Para qué quieres saber? –preguntó Coraline.

-No lo sé…

-Tres –dijo Vania.

-Tres –dije.

-Dos –dijo Camille –Contando a Jorge.

-Dos –dijo Marcelinne.

-Uno –dijo Coraline poniéndose seria.

-Zayn –susurré.

-¿Caitlyn? –susurró Zayn.

-No vuelvas a preguntar de los novios, no quiero que Coraline se ponga triste ¿Vale? –susurré.

-Vale, pero me tendrás que decir después el por qué.

* * *

Cenamos, yo no estaba tranquila. Coraline me estaba preocupando, no la había visto nuevamente tan seria. Louis intentaba meterle conversa, pero se limitaba a contestar.

-Caitlyn –me dijo Niall.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres ir por un helado? –preguntó tímidamente.

-¿A esta hora?

-¿Por qué no?

-Vale, en media hora más.

-Genial –sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa y luego vi a Vania que me hacía unas señales discretas que intentaban decirme "Ayúdame". Al parecer Zayn le estaba coqueteando y ella lo miraba con odio ¿Cómo puede odiarlo si es muy buena onda?

Con mis amigas fuimos a nuestra habitación, Marcelinne estaba en las nubes, Vania estaba media molesta, Camille alucinaba con su novio y Coraline parecía que estaba muerta en vida.

-Chicas voy a salir –dije.

-¿Qué? –dijeron todas a coro.

-¡Usen hisopos! Dije que iba a salir.

-¿Con? –preguntó Vania.

-Niall…

-¡Yo sabía que te gustaba! –gritó Marcelinne.

-¿Cómo me va a gustar? –dije tímidamente.

Mis amigas empezaron a interrogarme, menos Coraline que tuvo que ir al baño.

Pasada la media hora, sonó el timbre de mi habitación. Fui a abrir y era Niall.

-Hola Cait –dijo.

-Hola Niall… ¿Nos vamos? –dije cerrando la puerta atrás de mí.

Salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos a una heladería, de camino estuvimos hablando de nuestros gustos.

-Color favorito –dijo Niall.

-Azul y verde –dije -¿Y tú?

-Azul… ¿Comida favorita?

-Pizza y papas fritas.

-Pizza mil veces.

-¿Signo?

-Virgo ¿y tú?

-Aries.

Al llegar a la heladería, pedimos los helados, nos sentamos en una mesa y fuimos invadidos por paparazis y fans.

-¡Niall te amo! –gritaban varias chicas.

-¿Niall quién es? ¿Tu nueva novia? –preguntaban los periodistas.

Me puse de pie e intenté salir de ahí, pero se me hizo casi imposible, la presión ejercida por todos me impedía el paso hasta que logré salir. A lo lejos escuchaba que alguien gritaba mi nombre… Niall…

-¡Caitlyn! ¡Caitlyn! –gritaba Niall entre la multitud -¡Caitlyn, espera chica!

Lo esperé hasta que salió de la multitud, me jaló del brazo y corrimos lejos de ahí. Llegamos a un callejón alejado de los suburbios y respirábamos agitadamente.

-Perdón por eso –se disculpó Niall apoyándose en el muro –No era mi intención hacerte pasar por esto.

-Tú tranquilo –mi respiración se hacía cada vez más pausada –Nunca había corrido tanto, me sirvió para… ¿Bajar el helado?

Reímos un poco, Niall salió del callejón y miró a todos lados.

-Vámonos al hotel.

* * *

**Camille PoV.**

-Chicas me iré a dormir, tengo mucho sueño –dijo Coraline con verdadera cara de sueño –Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –dijimos todas.

-Creo que yo igual iré a dormir –dijo Vania –Mi cabeza me da mil vueltas.

-Lo siento Camille –dijo Marcelinne –Creo que yo igual.

Mis amigas se fueron a dormir y yo me quedé viendo la televisión, estaban dando muy buenas películas de terror, pero preferí la de los súper héroes. Estuve un buen rato disfrutando hasta que suena el timbre. Me pareció raro que Caitlyn saliera sin llaves.

-Cait y tus… -paré en seco al darme cuenta que era Harry el que estaba en la puerta -¿Y tú?

-Hola Camille… me preguntaba si querías ir mañana a dar una vuelta.

-No –dije.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-Vamos, es sólo una salida de amigos.

-Harry, te conozco hace muy poco… ¿Cómo seremos amigos?

-Bueno, entonces una salida de futuros amigos –dijo con una sonrisa muy linda… ¡Camille tienes novio!

-Suena interesante –dije.

-¿Lo considero como un sí? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Considéralo como un tal vez –dije y cerré la puerta.

El timbre sonó, y sonó, y sonó, y sonó, y sonó unas mil veces hasta que decidí abrir.

-¡Está bien! –grité –Pero no te pases películas, vamos solo a conocernos, recuerda que TENGO NOVIO.

Harry cambió su cara de felicidad cuando le dije lo de mi novio a una de tristeza, pero luego me miró y sonrió.

-De acuerdo… nos vemos mañana a la hora de desayunar.

Besó mi mejilla y se fue al ascensor, lo quedé mirando sorprendida, cuando ingresó al ascensor me miró, sonrió y me dijo adiós con la mano.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... **¡Dejen Reviews! **Wuaskjaksjkas Byee...


	4. Esperando la propuesta

**Esperando la propuesta**

**Camille PoV.**

Cerré la puerta y me volví al sofá a terminar de ver la película, pero nuevamente el timbre sonó. Al parecer ahora sí es Caitlyn.

-¡Al fin llegas Ca…! ¡TÚ DENUEVO! –le grité a Harry.

-¿Puedo ver la película contigo? –preguntó.

-De acuerdo, pero no hagas ruido –dije suspirando.

-Genial… ¿Cuál es? –preguntó tomando asiento en el sofá.

-Los Vengadores, es mi favorita –dije más calmada.

-Es buena, Tony Stork es el mejor –dijo Harry.

-Thor es el mejor, no hables muy fuerte que todas duermen.

Ya no estaba enojada, con el hecho de que a este chico le gustara Tony estaba salvado de mi mal humor.

Estuvimos viendo atentamente la película, pero el sueño fue más fuerte que yo, me estaba quedando dormida a la mitad. Bruscamente desperté y vi la hora y eran las 3:30am, cerré mis ojos y me apoyé en el hombro de Harry dispuesta a dormir.

**Caitlyn PoV.**

La tarde con Niall fue increíble, la pasé demasiado bien. Después de la heladería nos fuimos al gran salón del hotel y ahí estuvimos hablando hasta las 2am. Cuando entré a la suite, estaba la tv encendida, pero no pude distinguir a nadie, era perfecto para entrar sin ser descubierta.

Al otro día me levanté y tomé una ducha, creo que soy la primera en despertar. Me vestí y fui a la sala de estar y vaya sorpresa, a los que vi viendo tv eran Harry y Camille… ¡Y estaban durmiendo juntos en el sofá! De repente escuché a Marcelinne salir de su habitación, hizo demasiado ruido y al ver a Harry y Camille no aguantó las ganas de gritar.

-¡Uyy! ¡Son novios! –gritó Marcelinne con extrema felicidad.

Le tapé la boca y la llevé a mi habitación.

-¡No debiste gritar! –regañé.

-¿Por qué?

-Espero que Camille no haya despertado… ¡O juro que te mato Marcelinne!

-¿Pero por qué?

-Tonta, tonta, tonta –repetí mil veces antes de salir de mi habitación

-¡¿Qué haces aún aquí?! –gritó Camille mientras lo golpeaba con una almohada –Creí que te ibas a ir… ¡Te debiste ir!

-¡Camille! Tranquila –dijo Harry mientras esquivaba los golpes de Camille –Me quedé dormido, estaba muy cansado. Además tú te aferraste a mi.

-¡Caitlyn! –gritó Camille dirigiendo su mirada asesina hacia mí -¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? Creí que solamente ibas a ir a tomar un helado.

-¡Hola Cait! –saludó Harry.

-¡Hola Harry! –saludé

-No me ignores y responde.

-Creo que… ¡Adiós! –dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación.

Camille miró de reojo a Harry, no enfadada, sino como si en sus ojos hubiera alegría. Esbozó una sonrisa y se fue a su cuarto sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¡Cait! Adivina qué… -dijo Marcelinne.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Liam me invitó a salir! A un parque de diversiones

-¡Oh Marcelinne! Qué hermoso ¿A qué hora es?

-Al mediodía, pasaremos todo el día fuera… ¡No sé qué ponerme! Debes ayudarme –rogó.

-Claro, pero aún queda tiempo, vamos a desayunar.

-¡Espérenme! –gritó Coraline.

-¡A mí igual! –dijo Camille

Bajamos al comedor y Vania estaba esperándonos. Al parecer se levantó más temprano.

-Adivina quién tiene dos novios, Vania –dijo Marcelinne sonriendo maliciosamente a Vania.

-¡Sí supe! Camille… estaba durmiendo con… -dijo Vania soltando una risa al final de su comentario.

-Es mentira, es solo una confusión –dijo Camille con enfado.

-¡Y adivinen quién tiene una cita con Liam! –dije.

-¡Marcelinne! –gritó Coraline.

-Espero que no te persigan los paparazis como a Caitlyn –dijo Camille a Marcelinne, pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí –Estás en "E! news"

-¿Qué? –grité –Mentira…

-Mira lo que pusieron en twitter –dijo enseñándome su celular.

Era una foto de Niall y yo tomando helado y en la descripción decía: _"La Nueva conquista de Niall Horan, el irlandés de 1D"_

-¿Nueva conquista? –dije indignada –No lo aceptaré.

-Pero era obvio –dijo Vania –Aunque no seas su novia, los paparazis siempre arman escándalos.

Me había molestado mucho… ¿Cómo que _nueva conquista_? No, eso sí que no puedo aceptarlo. No soy cualquier chica y mucho menos la "conquista" de alguien.

Los chicos de 1D no desayunaron con nosotras. Eso me dejó más tranquila, es mejor así, si veía a Niall estoy segura de que mi mirada de odio lo espantaría. Pero esa tarde además de tener que ayudar a Marcelinne con su cita con Liam, tenía que hablar con Coraline, la cual estaba demasiado mal.

Subimos a la habitación, yo estaba seria, muy seria y sabía que mis amigas lo habían notado pero no me lo preguntaban ya que la respuesta iba a ser un "estoy bien". Camille y Vania se dispusieron a ver TV, mientras que con Coraline fuimos a ayudar a Marcelinne con su atuendo.

-Marcelinne –dijo Coraline –Yo creo que si usas esta falda con la blusa que tiene Cait en las manos lucirás bien.

-Verdad, la falda celeste y la blusa amarilla hacen una gran combinación y si usas las sandalias negras… ¡Matarás!

-¡Ay! Ya, las usaré ahora.

Marcelinne nos hizo señas para que con Coraline abandonáramos su habitación, al hacerlo la tomé del brazo.

-Coraline… ¿Te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? –pregunté.

-De acuerdo, a lo que se vaya Marcelinne.

Sonreí y nos fuimos a ver la TV con nuestras amigas.

Marcelinne salió de su habitación con el conjunto, se veía hermosa.

-Estoy lista –decía mientras frotaba sus manos en la falda.

-Espero que llegues pura –bromeó Vania.

Todas reímos, Marcelinne tomó asiento junto a Coraline y sonó el timbre. Nos miramos entre sí y Camille me dijo que fuera a abrir la puerta y mandó a Marcelinne a esconderse.

-¡Hola Liam! –dije abriendo la puerta.

-¡Hola Caitlyn! –dijo abrazándome –Dime… ¿Se encuentra lista Marcelinne?

Modulé unas cosas raras, Liam soltó una pequeña risa para yo poder decir finalemente.

-La llamo de inmediato… ¡Marcelinne! ¡Tu cita llegó!

Volví a mirar a Liam y él me miraba serio, pero luego se rió. Marcelinne apareció tras la puerta de su habitación sonriendo. Me alejé de la puerta y los dejé solos.

Ella se fue, Vania y Camille dijeron que iban a ir al centro a hacer algunas comprar así que con Coraline fuimos a recorres los alrededores.

Bajamos a la planta baja, y al pasar junto al comedor vi a Zayn, Louis… y Niall. Los saludamos con la mano, pero Niall me vio preocupado. Me limité a mirarlo.

Salimos del hotel y caminamos sin un rumbo específico, sólo recorrer y conocer. Iba con mi cámara, así que nos tomamos varias fotos, en la plaza, en edificios antiguos, etc.

-Coraline… Debemos hablar –dije seria.

-Sabía que me ibas a decir eso, bueno –sonrió –Pero vamos a tomar algo.

Asentí con la cabeza, entramos a un Starbucks y pedimos unos frapuccinos. Tomamos asiento y comenzamos a hablar mientras esperábamos nuestro pedido.

-Y bien –dije – ¿Me dirás qué es lo que te pasó ayer?

Hubo un silencio no muy largo, Coraline bajó la mirada… Estaba muy triste.

-Es que… Cuando Zayn nos preguntó lo de los novios –Apretó los labios y sus ojos comenzaron a tiritar en señal de que comenzaría a llorar –Me acordé de William.

William… Ese maldito de William. Coraline comenzó a sollozar muy despacio, pero ahí estaba yo, dándole apoyo.

-¿Quieres contarme de cuál de todas las cosas relacionadas con William te acordaste? –pregunté.

- Coraline Jackman –llamaron del mesón.

-Un momento –dijo mientras iba a recibir su frapuccino.

- Caitlyn Cooper –me llamaron ahora a mí.

Ya cuando estuvimos sentadas juntas nuevamente, comenzó a hablar.

-Me acordé de… todo. Recordé ese momento en el que me pidió que fuera su novia, con esas flores y esos peluches que dejó en nuestro salón… Cuando cumplimos un año siendo novios… y luego –hizo una pausa para secar sus lágrimas y tomar algo de su frapuccino –Luego, cuando lo encontré en _esa_ situación con… ¡La zorra de Marietta! –gritó y luego comenzó a llorar.

Me dio pena, me acerqué a ella y la abracé muy fuertemente, ella correspondió mi abrazo y luego siguió hablando.

-Pero de lo que más me acuerdo es cuando… Cuando le dije que quería que termináramos porque yo sabía que no podía estar con alguien que me engañó de una forma descarada y sucia… Y luego me golpeó.

Cuando Coraline dijo esa frase… me sentí muy mal, el sólo acordarme de cómo llegó Coraline a mi casa ese mismo día llorando… Esto solo pasó hace 7 meses… Es normal que aún le duela, más aún si todo llegó a los golpes…

-Coraline –dije –Te lo dije cuando pasó, ahora te lo repito –Coraline se incorporó, tomé sus manos y comencé a hablar –Tú eres una chica muy fuerte. Nadie se merece eso por lo que pasaste, y sí, sé que duele demasiado recordarlo y mucho más vivirlo, pero si después de estos 7 meses tú pudiste salir adelante como la mujer fuerte que eres podrás hacerlo ahora sabiendo que _"el pasado está pisado" _y de lo único que debes preocuparte es del presente, de nuestro _ahora_, de esta nueva aventura que estamos viviendo. Siempre estaremos juntas, no te preocupes, podrás llorar en mi hombro cuantas veces se te plazca, podrás reír conmigo las veces que quieras, contar lo que se te venga a la cabeza, y creo que hablo por Marcelinne, Vania, Camille y por mí cuando te digo esto… Somos amigas de aquí hasta el fin de nuestra existencia.

Coraline me miró en silencio, luego esbozó una sonrisa y me abrazó.

-Gracias –dijo en mi oído –Sabía que podía contar contigo.

**Marcelinne PoV**

Salimos del hotel con Liam, no vi al resto de sus amigos ¡Menos mal! Si no nos hubieran molestado. Había un sol enorme en Londres, caminamos hacia el parque de diversiones riéndonos de cualquier cosa, especialmente nos reímos de Camille, Harry, Caitlyn y Niall.

Caminamos por una feria artesanal, había muchas pulseras, muchos pendientes, muchos collares y muchos accesorios de One Direction. Liam al verlos solamente reía. Compramos un algodón de azúcar y unas palomitas para luego sentarnos en una banca vacía bajo un manzano. Veíamos a los niños jugar y escuchábamos los gritos provenientes de la gente que estaba en las atracciones y a lo lejos se oían diversas melodías animadas.

-Me encanta el algodón de azúcar –dije terminándolo.

-Y a mí las palomitas, aunque prefiero el chocolate –dijo Liam.

-Sí, yo igual.

Mi miró a los ojos, me puse demasiado nerviosa y sólo sonreí…

-Te ves muy hermosa Marcelinne.

Su comentario me hizo sonrojar y lanzar una risa nerviosa.

-Sabes… debo preguntarte algo –Acercó su cara a la mía –Quiero saber si tú…

* * *

¡Ojalá les haya gustado! :D **¿Reviews? **Nos alegrarían el día a mí y a Marvelized! :D


	5. Marceliam

**Marceliam**

**Marcelinne PoV**

¿Qué querrá preguntarme? ¿Me preguntará mi edad? ¿Si soy virgen? ¿¡Qué!?

- ¿Si yo qué?

-Eh… -balbuceó unas palabras inentendibles, luego miró a la montaña rusa – ¿Quieres subirte?

Asentí con la cabeza, me tomó de la mano y nos formamos. Miró a todos lados y luego se quedó mirando la montaña rusa.

-Sabes, no quiero que terminemos como Caitlyn y Niall –rió

-Apropósito –dije seriamente – ¿Qué intenciones tiene con mi amiga?

-Créeme que todos le preguntamos y él se sonroja, se ríe y cambia de tema.

Nos subimos al carrito de la montaña rusa, Liam se veía muy emocionado pero por mi parte sólo quería salir corriendo. El carrito comenzó a avanzar, estaba subiendo a la primera cumbre, me mataba la idea de que al estar arriba caerá demasiado rápido, nunca debí de haber aceptado. Cuando llegó a la cumbre, Liam me tomó de la mano en señal de "ánimo".

-No voy a soltarte –sonrió –Tú tranquila, yo estoy aquí.

Sus palabras de una u otra forma me tranquilizaron. Cerré los ojos, el carro descendió y mi estómago se apretó, tenía mucho miedo y no me pude contener. Abracé a Liam muy fuerte y él se aferró a mí también. Una vez que el carro parara definitivamente, pude respirar.

-Nunca más –dije con la voz temblorosa.

-No estuvo tan mal –dijo Liam –Me abrazaste muy fuerte –me miró con sus ojos en señal de coqueteo, los cuales me pusieron nerviosa.

-No, eso no pasó –dije ocultando mi sonrojo.

-Sí, claro –dijo Liam con sarcasmo.

Fuimos a comer a un restaurante muy lindo y muy grande, y solamente hablamos de nuestra vida.

* * *

***********************MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CENTRO DE LONDRES********************

**Camille PoV**

Con Vania nos separamos para comprar un regalo a Coraline, yo estaba en una tienda llamada _Fashion Clothes_, pagando el regalo de Coraline cuando alguien chocó conmigo.

-¡Disculpa! Me distraje –dijo una chica con cabello en forma de melena, de un color rubio oscuro y con las puntas color rubio, usaba unos lentes muy a la moda – ¡Qué hermoso conjunto elegiste! –dijo mirando lo que compré.

-Muchas gracias… ¡Y está en oferta! –reí –Lástima que no es para mí.

-¿Regalo de cumpleaños? –preguntó.

-Exacto –respondí.

-Por cierto, me llamo Clara –dijo extendiéndome su mano.

-Soy Camille, un gusto –dije correspondiendo su saludo.

-Camille, lindo nombre.

-¿Sabes? Ya me tengo que ir… Fue un placer conocerte Clara, ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!

Me fui al lugar en donde nos reuniríamos con Vania, a la cual la vi a la distancia llena de bolsas de tiendas de ropa y una bebida en su mano.

-Supongo que son todos para Coraline –dije sorprendida.

-No, ¿Cómo crees? La mitad es de ella y la otra es mía.

Arqueé una ceja y negué con la cabeza.

-Vamos devuelta al hotel, tengo que salir con Harry.

* * *

**Marcelinne PoV**

Estábamos tomando un helado como postre, Liam me contaba sobre sus relaciones amorosas y yo de las mías.

-Para ser sincera, pasé lindos y malos momentos, pero yo siempre guardaré los buenos recuerdos en mi corazón –dije.

Liam apretó sus labios, dejó su copa de helado en la mesa al igual que la mía, me tomó las manos y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Liam, sucede algo? –pregunté.

-Sé que te conozco hace poco, hace muy poco, pero siento que te conozco de toda una vida y que debemos estar juntos. Marcelinne, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

No podía creer lo que me decía, Liam había sido mi platónico hace mucho tiempo, desde que Simon los formó en The X Factor, nunca me imaginé que iba a salir con Liam, que lo iba a abrazar… ¡Ni mucho menos que él me iba a declarar su amor!

-Liam –dije –Me tomaste por sorpresa…

-Sólo dime que tengo una oportunidad contigo –dijo con unos ojos esperanzados.

No tuve tiempo de decir nada, ya que él se acercó a mí y me besó tierna y delicadamente en los labios. Me dejó con los ojos abiertos, yo reaccioné, me separé de él y lo miré asustada.

-Perdón –dijo –No debí hacerlo, de verdad discúlpame.

-Liam, me gustas y todo, pero no creo que sea factible iniciar algo ahora… No me siento muy lista… ¿Cómo sabré yo si esto no es más que un amor de verano? –dije seriamente –Discúlpame, pero me iré al hotel.

Tomé mi cartera y dejé un billete para pagar mi cuenta, abandoné el restaurante dejando a Liam solo. No quería que me siguiera, así que tomé un taxi para llegar más rápido, por el retrovisor lo distinguí y lo vi corriendo tras el taxi.

* * *

**Caitlyn PoV.**

Con Coraline nos devolvimos al hotel, almorzamos y ella quiso ir a la piscina, así que la acompañé… tengo cierta sospecha de que era para coquetear con el salvavidas, pero bueno, es mi amiga así que ahí estuve tocando el violín, ella hablando con el salvavidas y yo en la sombra por mi alergia al sol. Estuve así un rato hasta que vi que Louis me hacía señas para acercarme a él.

-Coraline, me iré a la habitación –dije.

-Vale, nos vemos allá.

Salí de la piscina y me fui con Louis.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

-Coraline estará de cumpleaños ¿Verdad?

-Sí… ¿Por?

-Necesito que me ayudes Cait –rogó Louis.

-¿A qué?

-A comprarle un regalo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, obvio… ¿Me ayudarás?

-Claro Lou, acompáñame, iré a cambiarme ropa y vamos a comprarle un regalo que de seguro le va a gustar.

-¡Eres la mejor! –dijo abrazándome.

* * *

**Camille PoV.**

Dejé a Vania en la habitación, yo me arreglé un poco y me encontré con Harry en el corredor.

-Creí que no vendrías, ya que tuve que insistir varias veces –dijo Harry.

-Pero bueno, ¿aquí estoy no? Vamos.

Caminamos por las calles de Londres, mirando tiendas, a los perros y luego nos encontramos con una tienda de historietas.

-¡Aquí! –grité –Necesito entrar aquí.

-Vale, entremos –dijo Harry.

Quería comprar un comic de Los Vengadores y de X-men, así que estuvimos buscando y las encontré.

-Son mis favoritas –dije mientras pagaba.

-Te creo, me han dicho que son buenas.

Salimos de la tienda y Harry se quedó pegado viendo una tienda de mascotas.

-¿Me acompañas? –dijo tiernamente.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, él quería ver a los gatos… ¡Y cómo me fascinan! Sobre todo los rubios. Me quedé pegada viendo a un gatito rubio al igual que Harry.

-¿Te parece si lo adoptamos? –preguntó.

-¿Adoptamos? –pregunté yo –O sea… ¿Tú ser su papá y yo su mamá?

-Sí… Si no quieres lo entenderé…

-Me parece una buena idea, siempre y cuando viva conmigo.

-Bien –rió.

Harry lo compró y nos fuimos al hotel, de camino estuvimos hablando de cómo le íbamos a poner, yo le quería poner Boomer y él quería ponerle Harry, como él, pero al fin y al cabo gané yo, nuestro gato se llama Boomer. Al llegar al hotel, Harry le había comprado todo a Boomer… Una cama, la comida, un platito… ¡Todo! Me dejó sorprendida, de verdad a este chico le gustan los gatos.

* * *

**Caitlyn PoV.**

Con Louis fuimos a una tienda musical, yo sabía que a Coraline le gustan las cajas musicales, así que le dije a Louis que le comprara una.

-¿Pero con qué melodía? –preguntó Louis.

-Claro de Luna –dije.

-¿Estás segura?

-Como de que me llamo Caitlyn Cooper.

-Voy a confiar en ti ¿eh?

-Tú tranquilo.

Encontramos una caja azul con diseños de un cielo estrellado, al abrirla sonaba la melodía favorita de Coraline, esa caja musical la estuvo buscando durante mucho tiempo, será un muy buen regalo de cumpleaños. Louis pagó y nos salimos de la tienda.

-Oye Louis –dije algo tímida –Este… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Cait, lo que quieras –sonrió.

-¿Cómo supiste que Coraline iba a cumplir años pronto? ¿Por qué le compraste un regalo? ¿No estabas con Eleanor?

Se quedó helado, desvió la mirada al cielo para luego mirarme con ternura.

-Zayn me lo dijo, porque soy atento y con Ele… las cosas no van muy bien.

-¿Se puede saber el por qué?

-Claro, no hay ningún problema en decirte. Lo que pasa es que no nos hemos visto hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando la llamo hay veces en que no contesta, le dejo textos y no los responde, le mando mails y tampoco… Creo que se acabó.

-Discúlpame Louis, no debí meterme en eso.

-No te preocupes Cait, estoy seguro de que no irás corriendo a decírselo a las revistas de chismes, te tengo confianza y te estimo demasiado.

Llegamos al Hotel, él se iba a ir en el ascensor cuando se da vuelta y me pregunta algo.

-Caitlyn… ¿Qué le hiciste a Niall?

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté.

-A que ahora no nos deja de hablar de ti…

-Pues fíjate que con lo que salió en E! News no quiero hablar con él.

-¿Por qué?

-No soy la nueva conquista de nadie.

-Per Cait…

-No hay peros que valgan… Adiós Louis.

Entré a mi habitación y vi a Vania con Coraline barnizándose las uñas.

-¿Marcelinne no ha llegado? –pregunté.

-Sí, está en su habitación… Al parecer Liam la besó… Y ella no quiere que él juegue con ella o algo así –dijo Vania –Pero bueno… ¿No ha llegado Camille?

-¿Qué me preguntas a mí? –dije –Si yo recién llegué.

En eso Camille abre la puerta y entró ¿Con un gato?

-¡Un gatito! –gritó Coraline -¡Dios! Qué hermoso…

-Lo adoptamos con Harry –dijo Camille pasándole el gato a Coraline.

-¿Lo adoptamos? –preguntó Vania

-Sí, pero Boomer vive conmigo –dijo Camille.

-¿Quién es Boomer? –pregunté.

-Así se llama mi gato, Boomer.

-Ok –dijo Vania.

Bajamos al comedor a cenar, Marcelinne no quiso hablar de su cita, estando en el comedor Camille nos advirtió de unos gritos que se escuchaban.

-¿No los escuchan? –preguntó Camille.

-Sí –dijo Vania – ¿Quiénes serán las que gritan?

-¿Fans? –dijo Coraline.

-Sí, lo más probable –dijo Marcelinne.

Vi que estaban entrando los chicos de 1D, saludé a lo lejos a Louis, Liam, Harry y le hice señas a Zayn porque tenía que hablar con él por lo de Coraline, pero a Niall no lo quise mirar. Liam estaba con una guitarra y unas flores, Marcelinne estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, todas nos mirábamos como cómplices ya que sabíamos cuales eran las intenciones de Liam.

Comenzó a tocar "Moments", Marcelinne se dio vuelta sorprendida, Camille sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar el momento. Al estar todos los chicos ahí, cantaron la canción como n un concierto, la gente del comedor estaba grabando al igual que Camille, con Coraline y Vania nos reíamos a más no poder, Marcelinne estaba completamente sonrojada y Liam cantaba con el corazón.

Al finalizar la canción Liam se arrodilló y recitó unas palabras.

-Marcelinne, cómo te dije, si bien no te conozco demasiado y ni hace demasiado tiempo, siento que tengo que estar contigo, que debemos estar juntos, que nuestro destino es envejecer uno al lado del otro. Desde que te vi por primera vez, no he dejado de pensar en ti, no he dejado de soñar contigo, no he dejado de imaginarme la vida junto a ti. Te amo y quiero saber si… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –dijo Liam extendiéndole el ramo de flores.

Se escuchó un "Awww" en todo el comedor, Marcelinne se paró al frente de Liam, recibió las flores y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia! –gritó.

Liam se levantó, tomó a Marcelinne en sus brazos y la besó en los labios, todos estábamos emocionados y felices por ambos, hacían una linda pareja, nunca había visto a Marcelinne tan feliz, Coraline se reía, Vania negaba con la cabeza sonriendo, Camille estaba grabando y yo solamente me tapaba la boca, evitando que mi gran sonrisa causara miedo. Los chicos de 1D estaban aplaudiendo. Se separaron al parecer por la falta de aire y se sonrieron.

Camille se paró del asiento y empezó a entrevistar a los chicos de 1D y a nosotras preguntándonos qué nos pareció lo que hizo Liam, y finalizó grabando a la feliz pareja diciendo: _"Desde hoy es oficial el nacimiento de __**Marceliam**__"_


	6. La Fiesta de Coraline

**La Fiesta de Coraline**

**Caitlyn PoV**

Después de un rato, volvimos a escuchar los gritos que escuchamos en el almuerzo.

-¿Qué son esos gritos? –preguntó Marcelinne, ahora dirigiéndose a Liam que aún la tenía abrazada –Acaso… ¿Son tus fans?

-No, nadie sabe que estamos aquí, exceptuando a nuestros cercanos –dijo Niall adelantándose.

-¡Yo iré a ver! Quizás sea otro famoso en este hotel ¡Justin Timberlake! O un actor como Robert Downey Jr. –dijo entusiasmada Camille parándose de la silla.

-¡Yo te acompaño! –gritó Vania.

Nos quedamos en la mesa con Coraline, Marcelinne y todos los 1D. Niall se quiso acercar, pero me corrí al lado de Zayn para contarle lo de Coraline.

-¿Me contarás ahora? –preguntó Zayn.

-La verdad es que sí –dije –Mira, Coraline lo pasó muy mal con William, su ex, él la engañó y le golpeó, y cuando preguntaste por cuántos novios habíamos tenido… Se acordó de esos momentos.

-Oh… no era mi intención.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-¡BIG TIME RUSH! –gritó Camille mientras ingresaba al comedor con Vania.

-¡¿Qué?! –grité.

-Big Time Rush –repitió Vania.

-¡Somos amigos! –dijo Liam.

En eso dos chicas ingresaron al comedor, la más alta usaba lentes y el cabello en melena de un tono rubio oscuro y con las puntas estilo "californiano" y la otra chica era blanca, tenía el cabello largo y castaño y con muchas pecas en la nariz.

-Creí que eran enemigos –dijo Coraline.

-¡Oye! Yo a ella la conozco… La vi cuando fui a comprar… ¿Vania, te acuerdas? –dijo Camille.

Vania no dijo nada, solamente se quedó pegada viendo si los de BTR aparecían en el comedor.

-Gracias por prestarme atención –dijo Camille fingiendo tristeza.

-Yo te estoy escuchando –dijo Harry.

-Gracias Harry –respondió Camille.

-La más alta es la manager de BTR, se llama Clara, siempre anda con su amiga Valerie, las fuentes cercanas dicen que anda con Logan, otras que anda con Carlos. Yo no me fío de ella, no me da confianza, ni ella ni su amiga –dijo Harry.

-¿Y de dónde salió? –preguntó Camille.

-Es hija de uno de los productores más famosos –respondió Harry.

-Clara es simpática si no la molestas. Como a Harry no le agrada, la molesta demasiado y ella no es simpática con él –dijo Louis.

-Ya veremos Camille, conócela y verás –advirtió Harry.

Yo estaba muy callada, no quería mirar a Niall, por eso fingía escuchar, cuando en realidad estaba pendiente de que Niall parara de mirarme.

-Chicos, iré a la habitación, no me siento muy bien –dije.

Me paré y me fui, subí hasta el piso 28 y entré a la habitación, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, estaba Niall impidiéndolo.

-Debo hablar contigo –dijo Niall.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar –dije fríamente y cerré la puerta.

Me apoyé de espaldas a la puerta en silencio, Niall seguía tocando la puerta.

-Caitlyn, Caitlyn… ¡Por favor ábreme! Necesito que hablemos.

-¡¿Y de qué si se puede saber?! –grité.

-Ábreme.

Respiré profundamente y abrí la puerta, estaba apoyando en el marco con su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha se frotaba el cabello. Caminé hacia el sofá luego de abrirle la puerta, al cabo de unos segundos, Niall llegó a mi lado.

-Cait, quiero hablarte sobre lo de "E! News".

-¿Qué me dirás? ¿Acaso negarás el hecho de que soy tu "nueva conquista"?

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que no quiero que creas! Sé que te molestaste, y yo también. Eso de "nueva conquista" no es correcto. Por favor, no pienses que soy así, tú para mí significas mucho y no quiero perderte.

Me miró tiernamente, en sus ojos veía sinceridad. Suspiré y comenzaron a salir unas palabras de mi boca.

-Bueno, pero la próxima vez tendremos más cuidado –sonreí.

-¿O sea que habrá _próxima vez_? ¿O sea que no estás enojada? ¿O sea que me perdonaste? –dijo Niall con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, te perdono. No estoy enojada. Y _espero _que haya una próxima vez –enfaticé.

Dejó ver una sonrisa gigante, debo admitir que amo esa sonrisa.

-Tengo hambre –dijo Niall frotando su estómago.

-¿Enserio? Pero si acabamos de subir del comedor.

-Sí, pero si no recuerdas, yo siempre tengo hambre.

-Okey –me burlé.

En eso, tocaron la puerta, fui a abrir y resultaron ser Louis y Zayn.

-¿Y ustedes? –dije –Pasen.

-Venimos a hablar contigo –dijo Louis –Es que no puedes enfadarte con Niall.

-No, él es un gran chico y sus sentimientos son sinceros.

-Eh… chicos –dije.

-No, espera, déjanos hablar –dijo Louis –Niall al parecer se encariñó contigo muy rápido y no queremos que sufra.

-¡Chicos! -grité

-¡Espera Caitlyn! –dijo Zayn –Tú sabes que también te tomé mucho cariño, pero no soportaré el saber qué hiciste sufrir a Niall

Como Zayn y Louis le estaban dando la espalda a Niall, él comenzó a reírse en voz baja.

-¡Chicos! Niall está aquí conmigo y estábamos hablando… ¡Ya no hay nada malo!

Se miraron confundidos y luego miraron a Niall, el cual los saludó con la mano. Nos largamos a reír para luego hablar sobre la fiesta de Coraline.

-Necesitamos que alguien la distraiga –dijo Zayn.

-De eso no se preocupen –dije –Lo tenemos todo planeado.

Los chicos se fueron, me despedí de todos con un abrazo, pero de Niall no me quería soltar, era increíble cómo ese chico me hacía vibrar y me hacía sentir tan bien.

Más tarde en la madrugada, el gato de Camille me empezó a rasguñar la cara, así que lo tomé y lo fui a dejar a la habitación de la susodicha.

-Camille, tu gatito me dejó la cara roja –dije molesta.

-Pero si siempre estás roja –se burló.

Lancé una risa sarcástica pero en voz baja para no despertar a mis amigas que dormían.

-Oye –dijo Camille –Marcelinne saldrá con Coraline a dar una vuelta mientras armamos todo en el comedor.

-Vale, pero ¿qué chiva le meteremos? –pregunté.

-Finge que te enfermaste… ¡De fiebre! Eso es muy regular en ti –dijo Camille.

Le pasé a _Boomer _y me fui a dormir nuevamente.

Ya en la mañana, bajé a desayunar con Vania.

-¡Quiero ver a Logan! –dijo Vania.

-¿Qué gracia tiene él? –pregunté.

-Es muy guapo.

-¡Cállate Vania! –reí.

-¡Uy! ¡Caitlyn, madura!

-Buenos días –dijo Coraline.

-Buenos días –dijimos con Vania.

Coraline esperaba una reacción de felicitación por su cumpleaños número diecinueve, pero era todo un plan, la idea era que fuera sorpresa.

-¿Marcelinne y Camille aún no despiertan? –preguntó Vania.

-Camille le estaba dando de comer a Boomer y Marcelinne se estaba arreglando –respondió Coraline – ¿Cait, te sientes bien?

-La verdad es que no, todo me da vueltas –dije haciéndome la mareada.

No faltó mucho para que mis amigas llegaran. Ninguna saludó a Coraline por su cumpleaños.

-Coraline –dijo Marcelinne –Iba a ir con Caitlyn a comprar suvenires, pero al parecer se está enfermando, así que… ¿Qué te parece ir conmigo?

-Me parece una buena idea –dijo Coraline sonriendo –Caitlyn parece un zombi.

La verdad, tomar ese talle de actuación en la escuela me sirvió de mucho. Camille y Vania reían en voz baja, al parecer lo estaba haciendo muy real.

Mis amigas fueron a la piscina, yo por mi parte como estaba "enferma" me quedé con shorts y una polera verde bajo en quitasol, por la razón de la alergia que me da y porque se supone que tenía fiebre.

Nuevamente comenzaron a coquetear con el salvavidas y el conserje, salvo Marcelinne que nadaba de un lado a otro… No sé qué es lo que le ven a esos chicos… ¿Será porque son latinos?

-¡Caitlyn! –me asustó Liam.

-¡Ah! –grité –Tonto Liam… ¡Me asustaste!

-Hey… ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en la piscina?

-Porque, primero: estoy fingiendo que estoy con fiebre y segundo… soy alérgica al sol –lancé una mirada de odio.

-¡Ups! Perdón –se disculpó –Bueno, iré con mi novia…

-Recuerda que ella saldrá con Coraline después.

-Lo tengo más que claro Cait –sonrió y luego se tiró a la piscina y besó a Marcelinne.

No vi a ninguno de los otros chicos de 1D, pero no quise preguntarle a Liam… Llegó la hora del almuerzo, con mis amigas almorzamos tranquilas y nuevamente, no vi a los chicos… Eso me dejó triste, no veía a Niall.

Marcelinne y Coraline se fueron a comprar, en ese instante subimos al pent-house donde se suponía estaban los de 1D. Camille tocó la puerta y abrió Zayn… el cual estaba en ropa interior.

-¡Zayn! ¡Vístete! –dije tapándome los ojos.

-¡Perdón, chicas! –dijo Zayn escapando de la puerta.

-Hola chicas –dijo Louis –Pasen por favor.

Entramos a su habitación… ¡Era hermosa! Grande y espaciosa.

**Vania PoV**

Camille y Caitlyn parecían muy asombradas con la habitación de los chicos, yo igual lo estaba, pero lo disimulaba. Saludamos a los chicos, Harry se quedó coqueteando con Camille y Niall con Caitlyn, yo por mi parte hablaba con Liam y Louis.

-¿Cuánto más crees que se demorará Zayn? –pregunté.

-Un momento –dijo Liam – ¡Zayn! ¿Terminaste?

-¿Está Vania ahí? –preguntó desde su habitación.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? –respondió Liam.

-¡Me estoy acicalando para ella! –rió.

¿Qué se cree ese idiota a decir eso? Me vale en verdad lo que quiera hacer ese pretencioso.

Cuando la princesa Zayn terminó de vestirse, bajamos a la sala de eventos que habían pedido los chicos y con la ayuda de unos auxiliares, adornamos todo con globos, guirnaldas y figuras de estrellas y lunas.

-¡Vania! –gritó Zayn –Ayúdame –dijo apoyado en una silla.

Me preocupé y fui a verlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Zayn?

-Nada, sólo quería verte –dijo riéndose.

Lo miré enojada y me dirigí al lado de Caitlyn y la ayudé a poner los globos azules.

Al cabo de un rato, Louis y Liam fueron a buscar el pastel, cuando llegaron se encontraron con todo perfectamente ordenado, globos azules en las ventanas unidos con las guirnaldas azules y blancas. La mesa llena de comida y un espacio suficientemente grande para el pastel, al lado de la mesa había una especie de silla en donde estaban los regalos. Zayn se ofreció de Dj, comenzó a buscar música en una laptop que le pasaron en el Hotel, mucha gente llegó con regalos e incluso los gerentes del Hotel. Luego Marcelinne llamó a Caitlyn.

-¡Chicos ya van a llegar al Hotel! –gritó Cait –Será mejor que nos escondamos.

Hicimos caso, con Camille nos escondimos tras la mesa, Caitlyn tras la silla de los regalos y los chicos… no los vi esconderse.

-Pero Marcelinne, está oscuro –decía Coraline –Dime… ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a las chicas?

-Espera, es que juré ver a alguien entrar aquí –se escuchaban sus voces acercarse.

-Pero… ¿y si es un violador?

-No creo… vamos a ver.

Marcelinne abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y todos gritamos…

-¡Sopresa! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Coraline!

Coraline sonrió y miró detalladamente la decoración, al parecer le gustó mucho. Todos comenzamos a abrazarla y felicitarla.

Y empezó al fiesta, Marcelinne y Liam estuvieron bailando súper acaramelados, Caitlyn estuvo ayudando a Zayn en la música, Louis y Harry estaban con Camille y Niall estaba hablando conmigo… Y Coraline estaba bebiendo… vaina.

-Al parecer a Coraline le quedó gustando la vaina –dijo Niall.

-Sí… es normal y no es lo único que le gusta.

-¡Mira! Clara y Valerie –dijo Niall señalando la puerta.

-¿Qué harán aquí? –pregunté.

-Vamos a averiguarlo.

No necesitamos movernos, porque Clara y Valerie se nos acercaron solas.

-Hola, mi nombre es Clara.

-Y yo soy Valerie, venimos a la fiesta –dijo sonriendo.

-Soy Vania.

-Y yo Niall, la cumpleañera está… no sé dónde.

-Ay no puede ser –dijo Valerie –Clara… mira quién está ahí –dijo señalando a Harry.

-Era obvio, si estaba Niall, debía de estar 'él' –dijo Clara –Vamos a saludar.

-Va a arder Troya –dijo Niall.

**Camille PoV**

Estaba hablando con Louis y Harry, pero más con Harry porque Louis buscaba con la mirada a Coraline entre toda la gente… ¡Es increíble cómo llegó tanta gente a este evento!

-Y bien –dijo Harry –Hoy me llevaré a Boomer.

-¡No! Boomer es sólo mío.

-¡No, Camille! Boomer es nuestro.

-Hola idiota –dijo Clara –No sabía que en este hotel dejaran alojar a gente como tú.

-¡Clara! –dije.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Te conozco? –dijo Clara desentendida.

-Sí, nos vimos hoy en la tienda…

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Camille! –dijo sonriendo –No te reconocí, mil disculpas.

-No te preocupes –dije –No hay mucha luz.

-Sí, debe ser por eso –dijo Clara –Les presento a Valerie, mi amiga.

-Hola Camille, hola par de idiotas.

-Lo siento, no me llevo con las chicas problemáticas –dijo Louis mientras se alejaba.

-Cobarde –dijo Valerie.

-Y bien idiota… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no te importa tontita –dijo Harry.

-Obvio que sí, no quiero estar en el mismo hotel que tú.

-Bueno, pues toma tus cosas y cámbiate de Hotel… Es súper sencillo –dijo Harry.

-Mejor vete tú, no te aguanto.

-Yo tampoco ¿Por qué mejor no te vas de la fiesta de mi amiga?

-¿Camille? –preguntó Valerie.

-No, otra a amiga –dije.

-Vámonos Valerie –dijo Clara –Por cierto, toma –dijo pasándome un paquete plateado –Es para tu amiga, deséale un feliz cumpleaños.

Clara y Valerie abandonaron la sala, Harry estaba sulfurado, traté de calmarlo.

-Vamos, Harry –dije –Tú tranquilo, son solo comentarios.

-Lo sé, pero esa chica me saca de quicio.

-¡Ahora a cantar el cumpleaños feliz! –dijo Caitlyn por el micrófono.

Nos reunimos junto a la mesa en la que se encontraba el pastel, Coraline estaba con un vaso de cerveza y al parecer estaba media mareada.

Comenzamos a cantarle y miraba a todas partes. Sopló las velas y dijo unas palabras.

-Hoy, cumplí diecinueve años, y estoy orgullosa de decir que… ¡Soy virgen! –gritó levantando el vaso de cerveza.

Comenzamos a bailar nuevamente, ahora molestando a Vania con Zayn, el cual le tiraba besos mientras cambiaba las canciones.

**Coraline PoV**

Estaba muy rica la vaina, pero prefiero la cerveza, comencé a bailar con unos chicos que no conocía, y le derramé la cerveza a una chica que ni conocía, y pisé los pies de otro chico a propósito.

Me acerqué a la mesa en donde estaba mi hermoso pastel y tomé otra lata de cerveza. La verdad es que me gustó mucho la fiesta. Era hermosa. Pero yo quería abrir mis regalos.

-¡Oigan! –grité –Zayn… ¡Para la música! Yo quiero abrir mis regalos.

Todos me rodearon y comencé a abrirlos, había mucha ropa, de parte de Camille, Vania, Marcelinne y Caitlyn, una pulsera por parte de Clara, un collar por parte de Zayn y Harry, unos audífonos por parte de Niall y Liam y una cajita musical por parte de Louis… Y no con cualquier melodía… Si no que con mi favorita _Claro de Luna_

Di las gracias, tomé mi caja musical y me fui a sentar a una mesa que había. Comencé a mirarla detenidamente y me acordé de William… Ese hijo de puta no debió aparecer nunca en mi vida, solamente me hizo daño. Abrí la caja color azul y la melodía, a pesar de estar ambientada con la música que Zayn ponía, podía sentirla.

-Hola Coraline –dijo Louis – ¿Puedo sentarme?

Asentí con la cabeza. La compañía de Louis era hermosa e inigualable. Me inspiraba tranquilidad y serenidad, sus ojos azules eran hermosos…

-¿Te gustó…?

-Me encantó –respondí.

-Coraline, yo sé por lo que pasaste… pero quiero que sepas algo.

-Dime –dije tratando de enfocarme en sus ojos.

-Yo, Louis Tomlinson, estaré siempre para ti.


	7. La Pulsera Perdida

**La Pulsera Perdida**

**Coraline PoV.**

Quedé muda. A pesar de que todo me daba vueltas y vueltas, al ver los azules ojos de Louis, imaginé que estábamos solos; sólo él y yo. Acarició mi cabello con ternura, sonreí. Pero su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Ele –dijo mirando el aparato –Discúlpame Coraline, es mi novia, vuelvo en un minuto.

Me quedé sentada mientras que Louis se iba a hablar con "Eleanor" ¿Cómo pude olvidar ese detalle? Louis tenía novia, pero… Eso no impide que formemos una amistad. Me recosté en la mesa mientras seguía contemplando la cajita.

-Ya volví –dijo Louis –Eleanor sólo quería saber cómo estaba y si era verdad lo de Liam y Niall.

-Ah –dije.

Volví a abrir la cajita, la verdad es que me encantaba, el color azul que tenía era muy lindo, pero la melodía era lo mejor de todo. Esa melodía es hermosa, me sorprendió el hecho de que Louis supiera cuál melodía me gusta, es como si me conociera de toda la vida.

-Coraline… ¿Te gustó? –preguntó Louis.

-Es preciosa, muchas gracias Lou.

-De nada cariño, y recuerda –dijo enfatizando sus palabras –Si necesitas a alguien con quién hablar, sólo búscame, estoy aquí.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré.

Vania se acercó a nuestro lado, Niall le hizo señales a Louis para que se acercara. Él se despidió y se fue con sus amigos Niall y Liam. Vania comenzó a hablarme… Pero para ser sincera no entendía nada, estaba un poco mareada… pero más tranquila, pero luego Vania comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Al rato después sólo quedábamos Vania, Camille, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Harry y yo. Nos fuimos al comedor y nos sentamos en la mesa que "hicimos nuestra". Ya eran las 2am.

-¿Juguemos? –preguntó Camille entusiasmada.

-¿A qué? –dijo Zayn.

-¡A la 'botellita' no! ¡Por favor! –suplicó Vania.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguna clase de juego criminal? –rió Liam.

-Consta en que hombres y mujeres deben formar un círculo dejando en el centro una botella, se hace girar y las personas que salgan señaladas por la boca de la botella, deben darse un beso –dije mirando molestosamente a Vania.

-No, juguemos a 'la cultura chupística' –dijo Camille.

-¡Ay sí tú! ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Louis.

-En nuestro país, así se llama un juego que consta en que… alguien debe pedir nombres de _algo _y no se pueden repetir, el que se equivoca debe tomar un vaso de alcohol. La idea es que nadie quede ebrio –dijo Camille.

-Me parece un gran juego ¡Vamos! –dijo Zayn.

¡Cuántas veces había jugado a esto! Camille siempre juega y nunca queda ebria, por eso le gusta el juego. La primera vez que probé el alcohol fue por culpa de este juego, pero ya qué. Jugaré igual.

-Ok, yo voy primero –dijo Camille –La cultura chupística pide… ¡Nombre de huesos! Como… Tibia.

-Peroné –dijo Zayn.

-Radio –dijo Harry.

-Fémur –dijo Liam.

-Cúbito –dijo Vania.

-Húmero –dije.

-Eh… ¿el corazón? –preguntó Louis riéndose.

-¡DIOS! –gritó Camille –El corazón, mi querido Louis, es un órgano… Lo siento, pero debes tomar un vaso de whisky.

-Pero Camille, yo no sabía –dijo poniendo cara de perrito.

-¡Lo siento! Eso no funciona conmigo, Louis.

Luego de un rato, terminamos de jugar, eran las 4am. Todos estábamos ebrios, menos Camille y Liam.

* * *

**Camille PoV.**

Con ayuda de Liam, pude llevar a Vania y Coraline al cuarto, las dejamos ahí y volvimos por Harry, Louis y Zayn.

Louis lloraba por Eleonor, se quejaba de la distancia que los separaba, mas después sonreía porque pasó un buen rato con Coraline, él sin duda era el más ebrio de todos. Zayn dijo que podía caminar solo, pero cuando lo dejé ir por su cuenta se desorbitó y se cayó. Harry me estuvo diciendo que le gustaba y yo no le tomé atención ya que era el más ebrio luego de Louis.

-¡Gracias por todo, Camille! Mándale saludos a Marcelinne, que duermas bien –dijo Liam.

-De nada, yo se los doy… ¡Tú igual! –dije.

* * *

**Caitlyn PoV.**

El día siguiente estala iluminado por un gran sol. Estaba en mi cama, la cual estaba completamente desordenada, vi la hora… Eran las 10:55 am. Me fui a bañar y revisé las habitaciones de mis amigas. Coraline estaba tirada en la cama boca abajo, con los brazos y piernas extendidas, se podía apreciar como salivaba. Fui a la habitación de Camille, a pesar de que también había bebido alcohol, estaba solamente salivando. Marcelinne y Vania dormían tranquilamente. Como tenía hambre, bajé a desayunar, iba en el ascensor, pasando el piso 17, cuando un chico muy conocido abordó el ascensor… Logan de BTR.

Fue un viaje en silencio, hasta que al salir, tropecé u Logan me tomó del brazo para evitar mi caída.

-Gracias –dije a pesar de que me dolía lo fuerte que me tenía agarrada.

-No hay problema –dijo Logan, al ver mi cara de sufrimiento me soltó –Disculpa por eso.

-No importa –dije mirando mi brazo que se tornaba de un color rojizo.

-Soy Logan.

-Lo sé, el novio de Clara, la chica que arruinó el cumpleaños de mi amiga Coraline –dije seriamente.

-Lamento lo sucedido –se disculpó Logan –Clara, al ver a Harry sintió ganas de golpearlo, además de decirle algunas cosas –sonrió.

-Me di cuenta –sonreí de medio lado –Bueno, me voy.

-Adiós 'chica del ascensor' –dijo Logan.

-¡Caitlyn! –grité –Me llamo Caitlyn Cooper.

-Caitlyn 'chica del ascensor' Cooper –se burló.

Fui al comedor y me encontré con Harry.

-¡Hola, Cait!

-Hola Harry.

-¿Vas a desayunar sola?

-Mis amigas aún duermen.

-Ven conmigo, mis amigos están igual –rió.

Acepté, me senté junto a él y pedí mi latte.

-¿Y Camille? –preguntó Harry.

-Sabía que me preguntarías por ella –reí –Está profundamente dormida, al parecer llegó tarde anoche.

-¿Y tú? Te fuiste muy temprano con Marcelinne y Niall… Y mira la hora, recién te despiertas –se burló.

-Cierto… Pero olvidas que mi hobbie es dormir.

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?

-Lo notaste –dije en voz baja –Es que tropecé y Logan me tomó del brazo para evitar mi caída.

-Al parecer ocupó mucha fuerza para dejarte así el brazo.

-La verdad es que no, mi piel es sensible… Pero ese no es el tema… Aquí importa Camille –lo molesté.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué molestosa! –dijo divertidamente –Es muy linda tu amiga.

-Tiene novio, Harry.

-Ayúdame –rogó aferrándose a mi brazo.

-¿A qué?

-A conquistarla.

Puso una mirada suplicante, pero Louis ingresó al comedor con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Louis! –grité – ¿Qué pasó?

Tomó asiento junto a nosotros, apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-El… Ele… Eleanor… y… yo… terminamos –dijo Louis llorando.

Reaccioné únicamente para abrazarlo al igual que Harry.

-Pero Lou –dijo Harry – ¿Por qué terminaron?

-Por la distancia que nos separaba y porque ella ya no sentía lo mismo por mí… y yo que la adoraba.

-Vamos Louis –trató de animarlo Harry –Tú sabes que las cosas pasan por algo… Quizás ella no era la indicada, si bien la amabas mucho, no era verdaderamente con quién debía compartir tu vida.

Louis sonrió ante ese comentario, secó sus lágrimas y sonrió.

-La amaba tanto –dijo Louis negando con la cabeza.

-Ya bro –dijo Harry –Hagamos algo para alegrarlo Cait.

-Ok, tengo una gran idea –dije.

En ese momento aparecieron Camille y Marcelinne, juntas como siempre. Se sentaron con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Camille? –preguntó Harry.

-Mal día, ayer cuando comenzamos a jugar, dejé una pulsera encima de la mesa, luego nos fuimos a acostar, me acordé de ella, la vine a buscar y no estaba –dijo Camille muy apenada.

-Y era una reliquia –dijo Marcelinne –Se la dio su padre antes de…

-¿Antes de…? –dijo Louis.

-Morir. Mi padre está muerto… Falleció cuando yo tenía once años –dijo Camille.

-Lo siento mucho, te ayudaremos a buscarla –dijo Harry.

-Muchas gracias chicos, son lo mejor.

No separamos todos y buscamos por todos lados, pero dicha pulsera no aparecía… y Harry y Camille tampoco.

* * *

**Camille PoV.**

Con Harry fuimos juntos a buscar la pulsera, llegamos a la piscina y estaban Clara, Valerie y los chicos de BTR.

Harry torció el gesto en señal de disgusto al ver a Clara, así que se quedó alejado de la piscina, yo por mi parte me acerqué a saludar. Clara justo en ese momento sale del agua y se me acerca.

-¡Hola, Camille! –dijo Clara.

-¡Hola, Clara!

Me extendió su mano en señal de saludo ¡Y vi mi pulsera!

-¡Tú robaste mi pulsera! –grité.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡No te hagas! Esa pulsera de metal brillante con un mensaje grabado ¡Es mía!

-No, te equivocas, esta pulsera es mía… ¡Sólo mía!

-¿A sí? Entonces… ¿Me podrías decir, sin mirar, el mensaje que tiene grabado?

Se quedó muda.

-Lo sabía ¡Devuélvemela ahora!

-No, ahora es mía.

-¡Que me la devuelvas!

La tomé del cabello y comenzamos a golpearnos, hasta que caímos a la piscina. Los de BTR estaban sorprendidos e intentaron separarnos.

-¡Devuélvemela!

Harry se tiró a la piscina y me tomó por la espalda logrando separarme de las garras de Clara.

-¡Devuélvesela, ladrona! Era un regalo de su difunto padre –dijo Harry.

-¡Toma tu cochina pulsera! –dijo Clara lanzando mi pulsera fuera de la piscina.

La tomé y me fui con Harry a mi habitación. Estaba totalmente empapada, el agua escurría por todo mi cuerpo, al igual que el de Harry.

-Vaya paliza que le diste –rió Harry mientras secaba su pelo.

-No fue tanto, sólo quería recuperar mi pulsera… Creo que nuestro pelo se arruinó Harry.

Mi pelo y el de Harry eran casi idénticos, el mío se distingue porque me desteñí un mechón y lo teñí de rojo, pero ambos tenemos el cabello con rizos.

-Me gusta tu cabello –dijo Harry.

-A mí igual me gusta el tuyo –dije tímidamente.

-A mí me gustan tus ojos –dijo Harry

-Me gusta tu sonrisa –dije aún más nerviosa.

-A mí me gustas tú…

Me quedé muda y quieta, haciendo que Harry también detuviera su caminata.

-¿Qué? –pregunté confundida.

-Camille, eres hermosa, amo tu personalidad y creo que me gustas, sólo dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz.

-Harry yo…

No pude hablar ya que Harry se acercó a mí, me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó.


	8. El Fin de Zerrie

**El Fin De Zerrie**

**Camille PoV**

Me separé bruscamente de él, lo empujé y lo abofeteé.

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? –reclamé – ¿A caso olvidas que tengo novio?

–Perdón, pero debía hacer –dijo Harry sobando su mejilla.

–No, nada de perdón –dije molesta –Es increíble, nos conocemos hace muy poco tiempo ¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusto? ¡Estás loco! No me tomes como una chica a la cuál puedes llegar, engrupir y besar así como si nada. No. Te equivocaste "Chico Boyband" –dije antes de irme al ascensor y llegar a la desolada habitación. Me cambié ropa, me sequé el cabello y llamé a Jorge.

– ¿Aló? –respondió.

–Hola Jorge.

– ¡Camille! Amor, ¿Cómo te va allá en Londres?

–Muy bien… Te llamaba porque quería saber… Si me extrañabas.

–Siempre, no hay momento en el que deje de pensar en ti… Te he mandado millones de mensajes y no me contestas ninguno, y ahora me llamas… ¡Después de que te he llamado una infinidad de veces! Pero… me alegra que estés bien.

–Perdón… pero es que… No vas a creer… One Direction está en el hotel.

– ¿One Direction? ¿Esos metrosexuales?

– ¡Hey! –dije molesta –Liam Payne es el novio de Marcelinne.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó asombrado –Ustedes sí saben divertirse. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, el otro día…

En ese momento, recordé el acontecimiento que había pasado con Harry, no estaba escuchando a Jorge, sólo pensaba en Harry, así que le dije _"Adiós" _a Jorge y le corté. Me tendí en mi cama y me dormí y eran sólo las 12:30pm.

Me desperté y eran las 5:30pm. Tenía hambre ya que no habían almorzado. Caitlyn entró a mi pieza con una cara seria.

– ¿Qué pasó con Harry, Camille? –preguntó.

–Nada –dije apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

–Louis dijo que te besó, ya sabes, Harry le cuenta todo a él.

–Pues dile a Louis que si alguien le cuenta algo es para que mantenga la boca cerrada –respondí enfadada.

Se sentó junto a mí, me tocó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

–Camille, dime ¿Qué te pasó?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Sí sabes a lo que me refiero… No me digas que no sentiste algo con ese beso…

La miré a los ojos, estaba seria y me miraba profundamente.

–Bueno, sentí algo pequeño, sin importancia.

– ¿Sabes? Las cosas pequeñas, con el tiempo crecen. Te recomendaría que dejaras de hacerle ilusiones a los dos, porque serás tú la que saldrás lastimada –dijo Caitlyn.

Ella me miró y me abrazó para luego abandonar la habitación. Me quedé pensando un rato y dieron a las 5:45pm. Tomé una decisión, me levanté y cogí el teléfono. Mandé un mensaje de texto y decía así.

_PARA: Jorge  
DE: Camille_

_"Tenemos que separarnos. Lo nuestro se acabó. Es mejor hablarlo cuando llegue a Chile"_

Fui algo fría con él, pero estuvimos mucho tiempo separados y antes de venir aquí a Londres, ya teníamos problemas.

Me dirigí al comedor. No había nadie. Comí algo y fui al patio del hotel, donde estaba la piscina y vi a Coraline ¿Hablando con Louis muy alegre? Raro. Marcelinne estaba con Liam, Zayn y Niall no estaban, por ello Vania y Caitlyn estaban tomando sol y la otra sombra. No vi a Harry por ninguna parte. Me acerqué a ellas y tomé asiento junto a Vania para aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol.

– ¡Apareciste! –gritó Marcelinne abrazada de Liam.

–Sí, es que ya dormí mucho –dije poniéndome las gafas de sol.

– ¿Has visto a Harry? –me preguntó Liam –Desde que… tú sabes… No lo he visto.

– No. No sé nada –dije

–Ve a buscarlo –dijo Vania.

– ¿Yo?

– No –dijo Caitlyn –El vecino… ¡Tú, tonta!

– ¿Por qué tendría que ir a buscarlo?

–No entremos en detalles –dijo Caitlyn –Párate y ve a buscarlo… Deben hablar.

–Vale… Pero ustedes me ayudan a buscarlo –le dije a Vania y Caitlyn.

–No, no molestes –dijo Vania.

–Y buscamos a Zayn –molesté a Vania.

–Pues me vale –se enojó Vania –Ni que me interesara ese ególatra.

–Ah no –rió Caitlyn –Verdad que no te sonrojas cuando te ve.

–Vania, admítelo –dije.

– ¡Hey! –dijo Vania –Tú ve a buscar a Harry.

– ¡Ayúdenme! –rogué.

–Pero si tú debes hablar con él… ¡Tú! –dijo Vania –Ahora vete y si tú no lo haces… voy a darte donde ya tú sabes.

Me fui de la piscina, rumbo a buscar a Harry por todo el hotel. Fui a la sala de estar… No estaba, fui al comedor… tampoco. Decidí buscarlo pasillo por pasillo del primer piso y nada.

Subí al segundo piso, y en el ascensor me encontré con un Zayn destruido.

– ¡Zayn! –pregunté – ¿Qué te pasó?

–N… N… Nasa… –llorando – ¿Has visto a Caitlyn?

–Sí… está en la piscina… Te ves muy mal.

–Te cuento después ¿Vale?

–Vale.

Subí hasta el pent-house y al salir del ascensor… ¡Vi a Clara besándose con Carlos!

– ¿Tú no estabas con Logan? –pregunté.

– ¿Te importa? –dijo Clara.

– Déjanos vivir nuestro amor, zorra –dijo Carlos.

– ¿Zorra yo? La única zorra es ella –señalé a Clara –Tiene a Logan y a ti.

–La que puede, puede –dijo ella.

–Zorra descarada –dije antes de irme.

Caminé hasta la habitación de los 1D, toqué la puerta… y resultó estar abierta.

– ¿Hola? –dije entrando – ¿Hay alguien?

–Hola… –dijo Harry entrando desde el balcón – ¿Qué quieres?

–Hablar contigo.

– ¿De cómo me rompiste el corazón?

–Harry, me siento fatal, vine a pedirte disculpas. Estaba asustada, sabía que algo así podía pasar y tenía miedo porque tú eres famoso y la gente hablará de mí y yo no soy la gran cosa, podría perjudicarte y luego…

–Tú nunca me perjudicarías y para mí eres toda, han varios días en las que nos conocimos y fueron geniales, siento que te conozco de toda la vida y no aguantaba las ganas de besarte.

– ¿Aceptarías las disculpas de esta joven arrepentida? –dije.

–Por supuesto –dijo Harry sonriendo y extendiendo sus brazos para que lo abrazara.

Lo abracé y luego bajamos juntos, estaba mirando si podía ver a Zayn, pero él no estaba.

– ¡Hola! –dijo Harry a todo el mundo – ¿No tienen frío?

–No, no pasa nada –dijo Coraline –Estamos bien –dijo abrazándose al brazo de Louis… ¡Raro!

– ¿Y Caitlyn? –pregunté.

–Se fue con Zayn –dijo Vania molesta.

–Uy… ¿Celosa? –molesté.

–Cállate… ¡Madura, Camille!

**Caitlyn PoV**

Estaba tomando sombra cuando Zayn llega llorando.

– ¡Caitlyn! –gritó entre llanto

– ¡Zayn! –dije acercándome y abrazándolo – ¿Qué pasó?

–Algo horrible –correspondiendo mi abrazo – ¿Podemos ir a hablar a otra parte?

– Claro –dije.

Lo tomé del brazo y nos fuimos a la sala de estar del hotel. Varias chicas miraban a Zayn y una que otra le pidió un autógrafo, pero él sólo ocultaba su cara en mi hombro.

–Dime, Zayn –dije – ¿Qué pasa?

–Perrie –dijo sollozando.

– ¿Qué? ¡¿Le pasó algo?!

–No, nada de eso…

– ¿Entonces?

–Me… engañó…

– ¡¿Qué?! No creo… ¿Cómo crees eso?

–Pues… –sacó su teléfono y buscó una imagen –Jade me la mandó.

Tomé su teléfono y la imagen era clara: Era Perrie cubierta con una sábana blanca y con ella había un chico moreno, pero no lo reconocí.

–No lo creo… ¿Quién te la había mandado?

–Jade… Lo que pasa es que ella es una gran amiga… Creo que fue bueno que me la mandara y me abriera los ojos con respecto a lo que yo creía de Perrie.

–Zayn… De verdad lo lamento… –dije abrazándolo -No te diré _"Te recuperarás rápido" _porque sería decirte una absoluta mentira, pero te diré algo que es cierto.

Me miró con sus ojos irritados y comencé a hablar.

–No te preocupes, no estarás solo… Lo superaremos juntos.

Zayn sonrió y me abrazó muy fuerte y besó mi mejilla.

–Gracias Caitlyn, eres una gran amiga, una muy buena amiga –sonrió –Eres la mejor.

–Gracias a ti por compartir algo tan delicado conmigo… Estaré aquí para ti para lo que quieras.

– ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo mirando al horizonte tras de mí.

–Sí, claro.

– ¿Por qué Niall cuando nos vio abrazados ahora, se fue corriendo?


	9. ¿Nuevo Romance?

**¿Nuevo Romance?**

**Caitlyn PoV**

–No me digas que… Oh no –dije con miedo – ¡Niall! Espera –dije poniéndome de pie.

– ¡Caitlyn, no! –dijo Zayn tomando mi brazo –Espera que yo hablé con él.

– ¿Crees que sea bueno?

–Asintió con la cabeza.

–Vámonos –dije cabizbaja.

Nos fuimos en el ascensor y me bajé en mi piso, me despedí de Zayn y corrí a mi habitación, me abrió Coraline.

–Hola –dije.

– ¡Ya era hora! Bajaremos a cenar y… ¿Qué traes?

–Nada –dije pasando a la recámara –Bajo enseguida.

**Coraline PoV**

Bajamos sin Caitlyn, llegamos al comedor, pero sentí que alguien susurraba mi nombre, me di vuelta y vi a Louis escondido tras una planta.

–Coraline –dijo haciéndome señas con la mano para acercarme.

– ¡Chicas! –dije a mis amigas –Iré a… ¡Buscar a Caitlyn! –mentí –La traeré conmigo.

–Está bien –dijo Marcelinne.

Esperé a verlas sentarse y corrí donde Louis.

–Hola Louis –dije abrazándolo – ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Quieres ir a cenar afuera? –preguntó Louis.

–Pero le dije a mis amigas que iría a…

–Por favor…

–Pero Lou…

– ¡Te lo ruego!

Me miró tratando de convencerme, y para variar lo logró.

–Espérame –dije –Iré a inventar una excusa.

–Te espero aquí –dijo gritando mientras me alejaba.

Caminé hacia el comedor y vi a mis amigas. Las saludé y les dije que iría a la farmacia ya que tenía problemas _femeninos_.

Salí del hotel y me encontré con Louis, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos brillosos.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

–Nada, solo estoy emocionado y estoy seguro de que lo pasaremos genial.

–Eso espero –dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que tomamos un taxi. No hablamos de nada, era muy incómodo.

Llegamos al restaurante, nos situamos en una mesa, él me tendió la silla, le agradecí y se situó frente a mí.

– ¿para qué querías que viniera? –dije directamente.

– ¿Qué? ¿No podemos salir juntos?

–No hay problema con eso, sino que… estamos los dos… solos.

–Ah…

–Quiero dejarte algo en claro; no porque hayas terminado con Eleanor quieras _pasar tus penas_ conmigo… Yo no soy un _plato de segunda mesa_ y eso debes tenerlo presente. Si quieres, seamos amigos, pero no juegues conmigo.

Louis me miró tiernamente con una sonrisa, tocó mi mejilla para acariciarla.

–No quiero jugar contigo, es raro todo lo que pasa entre nosotros, entre todos: tus amigas y mis amigos. Es como… no sé… pero tú cambiaste mi vida, creía que estaba completa así tal como era. ¡Cuán errado estaba! Es difícil imaginarme sin… tu compañía.

–Louis –dije interrumpiéndolo – ¿No crees que vas rápido?

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No somos amigos?

– ¿Amigos? Ah… –dije entendiéndolo todo.

–Coraline ¿Qué entendiste? –rió.

–Creo que estaba soñando –reí yo también.

– ¿Y si cumplimos ese sueño? –molestó.

– ¿Por quién me tomas? –fingí – ¡Ay no! ¿Qué clase de chico eres?

Nos reímos un rato, ordenamos lo primero que vimos en el menú y cenamos en silencio, compartiendo miradas, sonrojos y haciendo uno que otro comentario sobre el clima y sobre la elegancia del lugar.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, pedimos la cuenta y él no me dejó pagar.

Tomamos un taxi, y en el trayecto, Louis me tomó de la mano, yo me sonrojé, pero él miraba por la ventana, el taxista notó mi sonrojo y sólo rió por lo bajo.

Al llegar al hotel, miré que la ventana de nuestra habitación estaba encendida, llevé a Louis conmigo al comedor disimuladamente, estaban todos los chicos, menos Niall y Caitlyn, sin embargo, Camille con Marcelinne eran las únicas que estaban comiendo, nos miraron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos hasta que Camille gritó: _¡Coraline y Louis son novios!_. La odié por un momento, me hizo volver a sonrojarme. Luego Louis me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la azotea del hotel y miramos la hermosa ciudad que se veía desde allí.

– ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? –dije –En vez de compartir con todos.

–Porque me encanta estar contigo. Solos tú y yo.

–Hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, como captando ¿Mi aroma?

– ¿Qué perfume usas? –preguntó.

–No sé cuál es el nombre que tiene, pero es azul –reí.

–Pues, es cómo un perfume marino. Me encanta –sonrió.

–Me gusta la ciudad –dije evitando su mirada y observando la iluminada ciudad –Es hermosa, brilla mucho.

–Como tus ojos –me dijo Louis mirando la ciudad como yo.

–Creo que me iré a dormir, ya es tarde –dije.

–No te escaparás tan fácilmente –dijo tomando mi mano –La noche aún es joven.

– ¿Tienes hora?

–10pm, aún es temprano.

–Es que –fingí un bostezo –Tengo mucho sueño.

–A mí no me engañas, no tienes sueño, tú tienes miedo.

– ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

–De que te bese y te diga que te amo y luego te abandone con la excusa de que fuiste un pasatiempo ¿O me equivoco?

–La verdad, Louis, es que… Caitlyn está con depresión y Camille igual, así que…

–No me vengas con rodeos.

Se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano derecha y la posó en su hombro, me tomó por la espalda y me apretó junto a su pecho. Lo miré a los ojos, juntó nuestras narices.

–No tengas miedo, no te haré daño –aseguró.

–Lo siento Louis, pero al estar así de cerca… me acuerdo de William.

Louis me abrazó, como si me estuviera consolando, era un abrazo muy agradable.

–Mejor ve a ver a las depresivas –dijo desanimado.

– ¿Depresivas?

–Sí… Caitlyn y Camille –dijo con tono de _'obvio'_.

– ¡Oh! Cierto… adiós Lou.

Besé su mejilla y me fui a la habitación. En el ascensor me encontré con un BTR… con James.


End file.
